A need exists for a low cost erasable display capable of receiving serial electrical signals and creating a visual image. A cathode ray tube device meets all of the criteria except for cost. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,073, issued Apr. 11, 1967, to E. F. Littau, describes a device for producing a visual display from serially provided signals. However, the display material employed is not by its nature erasable, presenting disposal problems of the used material. Further, the display material must be replenished periodically. Such replenishment is difficult, especially if the user is not experienced. As an example, such displays are often used by children for educational purposes, and children are generally not capable of replenishing the display material.